


Angel's Kiss

by NimWallace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after the armegeddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace
Summary: Aziraphale used to enjoy kissing, but he'd gotten bored of it over the years.Suddenly, however, he can't stop thinking about kissing a certain demon. . .
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Angel's Kiss

As far as angels have it, kissing is very human.  
It was never done in Heaven and never had been between angels. They kept the cold, stiff demeanor of colleagues for as far back as Aziraphale could remember. If it had ever been different, he wasn't there for it.  
He had dappled in kissing humans briefly—just to understand what it was like. It wasn't sinful, as far as the rules went, so he considered himself free to try it. For a while he found he quite enjoyed it—kissing, especially for extended periods of time, was fascinating to him. And it always had _such_ a profound effect on whatever human he was with, it was truly charming.  
After a while, however, he'd ceased finding interesting partners for the activity and had given up kissing altogether.  
As far as anything beyond kissing, it didn't interest him. He'd tried it once out of curiosity and found the experience okay, but not particularly gripping.  
No, he enjoyed kissing far more than he ever enjoyed intimacy.  
He hadn't had the urge to kiss someone in nearly three hundred years.  
But suddenly, it was back.  
  
He knew he loved Crowley. Why, he'd known that since 1941! Of course he loved Crowley! But he had never considered kissing him.  
It was such a human thing, something angels considered so unnecessary, that it hadn't even crossed his mind.  
Until. . . .recently.  
Crowley was coming over much more often since after the Almostgeddon, and they had even properly confessed their feelings for each other—well, they had done that in Crowley's flat, right before switching bodies. It had gone something like this:  
  
Crowley: Aziraphale. . .  
  


Aziraphale: Yes dear?  
  


Crowley: Suppose this doesn't work—  
  


Aziraphale: Oh—I should think—  
  
Crowley: And something happens—  
  
Aziraphale: Well, should it, I should say that we very much—  
  
Crowley: I love you.  
  
Aziraphale: . . . .ah. And I you, of course.  
  
  
Beyond that, nothing had really changed. They had simply said it out loud, acknowledged that it was there. Their relationship continued as normal, for the most part, except that they spent considerably more time together.  
Once Aziraphale had gotten the _idea_ to kiss Crowley, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He found himself staring at the demon's lips and wondering what they'd taste like, how pleasant it would be to be close enough to really breathe in his familiar scent, whether his hair felt as silky as it looked. It became a fantasy for him, a daydream he couldn't get out of his head.  
  
One afternoon, Crowley finally noticed something was off.  
“Angel? Are you listening to me?”  
Aziraphale snapped out of his daze. He sighed. He'd been doing it again.  
“Sorry, dear, spaced out for a moment.”  
Crowley cocked his head. Something seemed off to him.  
“You've been acting strange lately. Is it my new hair?”  
He'd been growing it out again and it was rather shaggy.  
“Oh no, Crowley, not at all. I like your hair longer.”  
“What is it, then?”  
Aziraphale suddenly looked very blushy. His neck and ears warmed and he felt a spark of nervous butterflies in his stomach.  
“You know how you said you love me? And how we've been. . .well, we've been spending more time together. . .”  
He wiggled in his seat on the sofa, wringing his hands.  
“I've just thought we. . .if you would like to, if we could perhaps make the relationship a bit more. . .human, in nature?” he asked shyly.  
Crowley blinked several times, trying to process the words. Then he got bright red.  
“Angel, er—I've tried sex before, I don't really—“  
“Oh no! Not that, dear boy,” Aziraphale said, face going even redder. He chuckled. “No, I don't particularly enjoy that either. I was wondering if. . .if maybe you'd like to kiss?”  
“Ohhhhh.”  
Crowley looked immensely relieved. Then he actually smiled. “You want to kiss me?”  
Aziraphale nodded bashfully.  
“Oh Crowley, it's been all I can think about!” he sighed dramatically. “Even if it's just once, I'd feel ever so privileged—“  
Crowley cut him off with his lips.  
Aziraphale was surprised, stiffening at first, but then he quickly closed his eyes and melted into it. Crowley's lips were warm and tasted like wine. He smelt of leather and gasoline and soil, and it made Aziraphale feel at home. The angel reached up to grip the lapels of his jacket and bring him closer, and Crowley took that as an invitation to slide his hand around the back of Aziraphale's neck and deepen the kiss.  
Aziraphale tentatively reached up to run his fingers through Crowley's hair—and it was just as soft and lovely as he imagined. Crowley sighed contentedly against his mouth.  
After a moment, he pulled away.  
“How was that?” the demon asked with a small smile.  
“Lovely,” Aziraphale said with a grin. “Do you think perhaps we could do it again?”  
“Whenever you'd like, angel.”  
He pulled him in again.  
Aziraphale decided he only needed to kiss on person from then on, and he knew he'd never tire of it.


End file.
